This is what's like to be me
by waterlillie
Summary: Rivalry between two vamp families cant always bring a war.
1. Chapter 1

Guilt

**Hinata**

From where I come from, power was everything. We monsters feast on none thing but that. Lycans were considered the higher species then the werewolves, then the vampires and so on. My name is Hinata Hyuga I am the Hyuga heiress, I come from one of two vampire families the Hyuga and Uchiha, and there is a rivalry between them bigger than the rest of the creatures. Both of the family heads hate each other's guts, but somehow their wives manage to get along. As for us kids we have never had contact in our lives not one, but all that was about to change at one of the council meetings of all the clans leaders.

Because of me being 180 years old now it was my first time attending a meeting with father, as well as many others. As soon I stepped in the door I almost tripped due to the amount of people there were. As we made our way to the meeting hall we stopped all of a sudden making almost walk straight into my father's back. I took a peek from behind the straight back that stood making Hiashi look as if he was sizing someone up. My eyes widened as souses at the sight in front of us, there stood the enemy clan the Uchihas. You could tell the difference between both clans and that's the eyes. The Hyugas have pale lavender ones where as the Uchihas have pitch black but there is one similarity and that was that you couldn't see the pupils.

"Fugaku, Itachi" said a stern voice.

"Hiashi" replied another voice.

"What's this? Where's your other brat?" father said plainly.

"That is none of your concern, oh, what do we have here" the man named Fugaku turned his attention away from father and on to me.

"H-Hinat-ta" I replied sounding quite scared of this man's stare.

"Ahh a shy one I see" the man next to Fugaku probably older than me by 70 years I believe is Itachi.

I just stood and stared at him, his tied up long hair reaching just below his shoulders. Taking in his handsome features I couldn't help but notice a smirk come across his lips, a wide at that. After a while we began making our way towards the hall, there I saw him with his foxy grin being placed down upon us who just walked in. His spikey gold locks shined bright from the moons light shining in threw the glass of the window there stood Naruto Uzumaki with his father Minato Uzumaki who are both lycans the top dangerous monsters of all. We all took our seats around the extra-large circled table, sitting across us on the other side from where we sat, Itachi kept staring at me which in return I started squirming around in my seat. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Hiashi looking down at me as if telling me to stop and I got the message and stopped moving.

* * *

The meeting was finally over and I was finally able to fall asleep on my big, soft and fluffy bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow I instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Family

**Hinata**

Being woken up by a smaller, louder vampire that runs and jumps on then yells 'ONEE-CHAN' at the break of dawn can be annoying in so many ways. For example: if I don't get up it runs to the curtains, opens them revealing the sunrays that slowly and painfully burns my skin before the sun goes down, and that **it** happens to be my younger sister Hanabi Hyuga. Walking out of my now dark and calm room into the bedroom and into the bathroom, bumping into somebody on the way and it occurs every night.

"Goodnight Hinata-sama" he greets me every night.

"Good morning nii-san" I always seem to reply.

"Please remember that tonight there will be the dinner with the Uzumakis and the _Uchihas_"he spoke with a shudder of the name Uchiha.

"Of course nii-san" I answered with a smile, acting like I knew what he was talking about. As soon as I took the first step towards the bathroom he moved in front of me, blocking me from the bathroom and continued talking to speak "Please hear me out Hinata-sama I don't blah blah blah" I slowly began drifting off to space before he finally moved aside. Even though I love him, **he **talks too much, **he** being my cousin Neji Huyga.

* * *

Once I stepped out from the bathroom I could hear heavy pacing from the room above me which was my parent's room. Father and I never really talk unless it's about family business or insulting the enemy, although I keep quiet when it came to that subject. My mother and I share a relationship where we tell each other our secrets and Hanabi would just have a tantrum because we didn't tell her anything. All of a sudden the pacing stopped and then there was yelling, which stopped rather quickly and then some murmuring began.

* * *

**Hiashi**

"THIS PURPOSTUROUS!" I began yelling.

"How does he expect us to sign an agreement by having my daughter marry and mate with that blacked eyed brat, I will not allow it at all"

"Hiashi dear, calm down I'm sure there's another way to settle this" my beautiful wife said calmly and with that I stomped out of the room slamming the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

My Troubles

**Hinata**

As i walked out of the house and into the garden, I felt eyes on me (even though Ihave eyes on my every move from hyuga household). These ones did not have the feeling of protection but of blood shed, screaming bloody murder into the back of my head. I kneel down slowly and rest my pale knees on dirt. Picking at the rose bushes me and my mother planted a couple of years ago for the house. As the sun was slightly stinging my skin I tried to be as quick as I can. You see my family would have burned frm the sun rays within a matter of seconds, but being me I was born both human and vampire blood that run through my viens, it started centuries ago when my mother was still human by the time she was preganated with by my father. Because of this, I am can last longer in the sun than any other blood drinker. Just as I finished picking the white roses I began to spin myself around and came face to face with none other than Itachi Uchiha himself with alot sunscreen, but what caught me off guard was the smaller version of him just with chickens but who also had alot of sunscreen.

**hours earlier Sasuke**

Waking up with the sound of glass dropping and scattering everywhere was normal. As I groggly got up from out of bed with squinting eyes from he light that was turned on hours ago. The next thing I heard was a door being slammed shut. Finally making my way to my bathroom, I stripped myself from my clothes I hopped in the tub hoping for warm water to spray my freezing body, but instead I got ice cold water giving me goose bumps as it ran down my back.

Getting dressed in warm clothes I made my way down the stairs to the living seeing a shattered vase on the ground. With some of th maids picking up the pieces I continued to the kitchen seeing a glass of what smelled like pig blood. Taking my seat at the round table, I picked up the paper and started reading. From the corner of my black eyes I saw Itachi enter the room and take his seat. "Good morning little brother" "hn" was all I replied. Soon after the rest of the Uchiha family came in.

As time past mother kept kicking father in the shin and he in return just glared at her did not go unnoticed by the two of us. After hearing a throat being cleared we all turned ouattention to father who was the head of the Uchiha clan Fugaku Uchiha.

"Sasuke, there is something me and your mother along with your brother wish to say"

Giving him an odd look I reached for my cup and whole drinking the pig blood, he said these very cruel words.

"Son, you are to marry the oldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga"

Almost choking on the blood I spat it out all over Itachi.

"You got to be kidding me, I'm suppose to marry a Hyuga"

"It's for the good of the people"

"bullshit"

"SASUKE UCHIHA dont you dare speek to your father like that. The least you could do is get to know the beautiful child so you know what you have to deal with when you get older." Mother screamed at me with a tone that even father feared.

"Mother is right. She does look like she will be a heartful and caring mother to the children"Everyone looked at Itachi like he had grown an extra body piece or something.

"You've met Hinata-chan?"

"Well not exactly... she was at the meeting with Hiashi. Remeber father."

"Well now that you mention it there was a girl standing behind Hyuga"

"I don't care who she is I will not marry her. She is a Hyuga therefore an enemy" With that said, I walked to the door until.

''Don't even think about it young man, you go to you're room and put on you're beat formal clothing on because we are having dinner at the Hyugahousehold _tonight. _Of cause me and you're father will meet you two there later."

**Time Jump**

The car was fairly taking its time to get there. Finally getting to the large gates of the palace getting out in to the sun with an inch thick layer of sunscreen with big brother, I saw a girl wearing a wide-brimed hat with a white blouse and a pair of skimnies. Feeling a nudge in the side of my hip I turn to look at the source whi happed to be my brother.

"There she is" he said.

I look around for the Hyuga I'm suppose to marry. Until I notice that she was the only one out here besides us. So in the end I glared at her.


End file.
